


Of respect and acceptance

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Back to School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Coach Finstock is awesome, Coach needs a drink, Full Shift Werewolves, Lacrosse, M/M, Theo Raeken is a fluffy puppy, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: The black wolf, who decided to help others with control issues.Set after “Of long walks and leather bands”.A back to school story with a teeny-tiny twist.





	Of respect and acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleo1876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo1876/gifts).



> This one’s for Cleo1876 , thank you for your idea and I hope I did not disappoint you. :)

He hears them whisper as he’s walking through the hallways. _Murderer. Abomination. Monster. He killed more than any hunter. Wannabe werewolf. Knock off._ But he takes it with pride for Liam, smirking at the youngers, owning it.

 

He knew that there had been rumours. After all, he had been a student here, some of them knew him, even if only briefly. But after almost everyone became a trumped-up hunter, things have changed. He knew they had been talking, about the strange boy that’s not a werewolf just a chimera, a knock off, the science experiment, the one who was _desperate to become a monster_. The one that was tortured by a psychopath when they were all _“hunters”_ , and the boy just smiled the whole time, laughing in their faces. None of them had ever been more frightened of any were-creature before. Now, after everything, noone dared to say a word when they were face-to-face with the chimera though.

 

He heard them wisper those exact things. If they only knew just a fraction of the truth... He saw them rushing to the other side of the hallways, some of them even ran off. Even if everything was back to _“normal”,_ people were still afraid of him. Like he would just snap and kill an entire class in an instant.

 

Yes, they were afraid of others as well but not like this. They were always eyeing him warily. Noone was sitting even close to him on the bleachers on game nights, except for Mason, who became one of his closest friends alongside Corey, always making sure that he was alright. Because the boy knew, without any supernatural senses when he was not okay at all, lightly squeezing his arm, just a grounding touch. They can’t make their boyfriends worried when they are on the field after all.

 

Noone was okay with having to stay in his close proximity but his friends... Except for coach. At first, Theo hadn’t even answered the man, not having a clue that Finstock was talking to him. He had talked about the kids mostly, how they needed to get back to normal after that nonsense that happened in Beacon Hills.

 

“Those kids need someone they won’t have the courage to mouth off to, you get what I’m saying? Someone that can keep them in check. Because they are not afraid of me, at least not those who have crazy yellow eyes and are tackling others with the force of a moving train. I can yell however the hell I want, they just look at my like goddamn owls. No respect there, not even nuances of it.” Finstock looked at the chimera from the corner of his eyes, arms folded over his chest. “See me after the match in my office, I need to ask you something.” He patted Theo’s shoulder and went back to yelling at ~~_Greenberg_~~ his team.

 

Not knowing what to do, Theo considered his options. Coach himself had saved Jackson from an armed psychopath for crying out loud. No matter how clueless the guy seemed he was not an idiot, even if he looked like one with that crazy hairdo, he knew that some kids were _special_ he just didn’t know how to handle them.

 

After seeing one of the players get tackled by another with almost too much force, one being a supernatural for sure, causing the other to fly a couple of meters before he landed on his back hard, protectors cracking under his weight but saving him for serious injuries, Theo made his decision. When the match ended and the Beacon Hills high’s team celebrated he asked his friends to wait for him by the truck, so he could go to coach’s office and talk.

 

Talking they did, Theo just couldn’t believe his ears, that this guy was that awesome. Finstock told the boy his opinion, on how he thinks that something is up but he just couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was, how these kids were so _miraculous_. And _fuck it_ , Theo thought, before started to tell Finstock about the supernatural, and showed the guy his amber eyes then his fangs.

 

He was prepared for the worst, for coach to start yelling at him that he’s no longer allowed to even come near the high school. But none of that happened, the man just smiled at him, a little maniacally he has to admit it, but instead of yelling he asked him to be his assistant coach, making Theo resemble a fish with his gaping mouth. He had already been searching for one, coach said, but this was just the best idea ever because he needed someone to keep the _stronger-than-average kids_ in check.

 

“I mean come on, with all the guns and maniacs running around and shooting innocent kids with strange abilities, I would have been more surprised if you weren’t that _chimichanga_ or whatever the hell you guys with funny eyes and fangs call yourselves.” Coach said in such a serious tone that Theo remained speechless, again, nodding furiously at coach when he pushed some paperwork towards him to sign them.

 

That’s how he found himself on the lacrosse field with his boyfriend almost every night, occasionally joined by Dr. Geyer, teaching him how to play, how to help others learn what they showed him. He was already good at teaching others control, he did that each and every day with his precious werewolf.

 

On his first day, when coach introduced him the whole locker room fell silent. Noone dared to utter a word, looking at Theo in awe, then at each other because _the monster is here, shit just got real_. And Theo just smiled at them, his smile growing into a smirk when Finstock stared at the kids in disbelief then turned to his assinstant with a smirk that was almost scarier than his own.

 

Coach really liked him, after the first couple of weeks they’ve almost became friends, except that there is _respect_ between them and that turns it into a different kind of relationship because deep down Theo thinks of the man as a father figure, even if he would never admit it and even if it sounds nonsense. Because the guy would be a disaster of a father, he knows it, his actions screaming chaos sometimes, but there’s always good intentions behind them, never ill will. And even if Theo doesn’t get a paycheck yet, because of one very good reason, as of him being in a student-employee relationship, he still likes the _“job”_. He is respected and doing something constructive at least, not to mention that the company is not too bad eighter, his boyfriend rolling his eyes at him whenever he yells _“That’s 15 push-ups Dunbar!”._

 

He’s a little late the day after the first full moon as an assistant coach, so he arrives at the lacrosse field five minutes later than he should have, as a wolf per say, because he’s still in this form after their run in the woods with their small pack yesterday, and Liam will bring his clothes anyway so it’s all good. He would have been even more late wich would have made coach angry, like _yelling his fur off his back angry_ , had he been home to get ready. Finstock is already at the bleachers, so _what the hell,_ the wolf thinks, and stands next to the man.

 

“You’re late Raeken.” Coach looks down at him as he flashes his eyes at the man, because of course the guy fuckin’ _knows_. “I‘ll give you 5 minutes to get into some decent clothes son. Alone this time, I don’t want to walk in on you and Dunbar doing God knows what, _EVER_ again.” Theo huffed at coach’s words and ran off to the locker room to wait for his boyfriend despite knowing all too well how loud Finstock will yell if he finds it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Coach Finstock is my all time favourite character of the series (yep, above every other), his quotes are legendary. Aaaand I just totally made him pack. *shrugs* 
> 
> Feel free to share your ideas with me in the comments, I’m always short on them. :)
> 
> How I feel about my grammar all the time:
> 
> Coach Bobby Finstock: Class starts in five minutes. Just because there's no power, don't expect there to be no school.  
> Stiles: That was a triple negative. Very impressive, Coach.  
> Coach Bobby Finstock: Copy that. 
> 
> Kudos are love and comments make my day better <3 :)


End file.
